


Pirates!

by fuzzybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac finally found out what Stiles had been planning for them to wear at the costume party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates!

“Really, Stiles?”   
Isaac held up what he was told would be his Halloween costume this year. Stiles looked up from where he was sewing his own costume and grinned.

“Of course, dude! Everyone loves pirates! Except ninjas, I guess. Besides! We should have matching outfits, since, we’re, you know. A couple.” Stiles looked down again. “I mean, you don’t have to, though I did take your measurements and you said we would go to Lydia’s party. It’s a costume party. Leather jackets do not count as a costume.”

Isaac looked at his costume again and sighed. “Pirates though? Well, I suppose it could have been worse, you could have been going as little Red Riding Hood.” His lips turned up at the thought and he snorted.

“Right, so we’re going as pirates. When are you going to be done with yours?”

Stiles had gone back to frantically pushing down the pedal, going so fast Isaac was a little worried about his fingers.

“Almost finished, I should have started earlier, but then that troll debacle happened, you know? The party is in two hours, I have the make-up, applying it might be a little tricky, but I’m sure between the two of us we can manage, right?” Stiles went abruptly stopped the machine and declared his handiwork finished.   
“There! We’re going to be the awesomest pirates at the party, I swear.” Stiles jumped up and winked at him, gathering the clothes together.

  
Isaac just smiled at him and leaned over to give him a kiss before kissing would ruin their make-up, not that Isaac really cared, not when he could kiss Stiles whenever he wanted.


End file.
